


The Pit Bull

by orphan_account



Series: The Pit Bull Series [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal AU, Family, Jason and Dick are dogs, M/M, Past Animal Abuse, Veterinarian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce, a veterinarian, finds an abused pit bull puppy in an alley and brings him home to the clinic he shares with his best friend and colleague, Tommy. Will Jason learn what it’s like being loved and cared for? And will Tommy be able to finally make a move on his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pit Bull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornflakepizza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/gifts).



The dog, a pit bull just at the end of puppyhood was chained in the back of the alley. It chewed on the tires of his car furiously, angrily growling. His body was covered in scratches, and cuts. His ribs were protruding. Starving. Wild scared eyes immediately fell on him.

“Down boy,” Bruce commanded softly. 

The dog growled. Bruce took a step forward. The dog edged back, it’s back tense, it was ready to spring, ready to bite.

“Stay,” Bruce ordered. 

The dog stared at him angry and scared and there was so much hate and Bruce could only imagine what had been done to him. He pulled out one of the treats he stored in his pockets and showed him. The pit bull bared his teeth, but he was eyeing the treat.

“Sit.”

Another loud growl.

“Sit.” Bruce repeated.

Very slowly the dog sat. It gave a disgruntled whimper, like it didn’t appreciate being bossed around. Bruce smiled softly, “Good boy.” He didn’t put his hand anywhere near the dog. He placed the treat quickly on the ground, a little aways. The dog instantly snapped it up. Ate it. It looked up at him, and although still weary, there was a thankfulness there. 

“It’s okay boy, no one will ever hurt you again, I promise.”

—— 

He slowly built his trust with the dog, he called it Jason. He deserved the dignity of a name. It took two hours and a cup of kibble he had stored in his car, but eventually Jason allowed Bruce to approach and unhook the awful choke chain leash. He sat with him on the cold cement ground of the alley petting the poor creature. Jason allowed it, tense at first, but eventually relaxing. Bruce scratched his ears.

“Good boy, good boy,” he repeated. He slowly stood, the dog stood with him. He had his freedom now, he could potentially run off, but instead he sat looking up at him, waiting.

Bruce couldn’t help but feel pleased.

“Heel.” He ordered. Jason watched as he started walking away. He was confused by the order. Not so well trained then. Not surprising but, that was alright. He waited, eventually the pit bull followed. He opened the door of his car and placed a treat in the backseat. Jason hopped in. He shut the door, but waited to see if Jason would freak out, he didn’t. He sat calmly staring at Bruce through the window. It had been a short time, but the trust had grown quickly. Bruce nodded. He got in the car.

“It’ll be better from now own Jason. You’ll have a friend and a big yard and you’ll be taken care of.” Jason put his head on the back of Bruce’s car seat and gave a snort licking his ear, eventually nipping at it.

“No,” Bruce said firmly. 

Jason continued to do it.

“No,” Bruce repeated turning and giving Jason a stern glare. Jason shifted to and fro and then backed off. 

“Good boy,” Bruce patted his head. “You’re a smart one, I can tell. Let’s go home.”

——

The human, Bruce, his name was Bruce was an alpha. The dog who had never had a name but dog and stupid mutt and animal and shithead was now being addressed as Jason. The alpha showed him no weakness, but he didn’t seem to want to attack, in fact he was kind. He gave him food, food! It had been so long and it tasted so good. Jason wasn’t so broken that he’d lick the food from Bruce’s fingers, but it was close.

He curled up in the backseat of the car. So far Bruce was good, and if he took him away from the bad place and the bad man Bruce was even better.

Bruce pulled to a stop. He was talking to him with his serious alpha look. Stern, but there was so much care and it made Jason’s heart leap in his chest. His tail went back and forth twice while the human wasn’t looking.

Suddenly there was loud joyful barking. Jason tensed. 

“Home, home, home, home, home, you’refinallybackohmygoshwherewereyou?youleftsolongagoIgotworriedandTommywouldn’tplaywithmeBRUUUUUUUUUUCE.”

“Stay,” Bruce said. Jason had learned that word. It meant stay still, but as soon as Bruce opened the door Jason could smell the other dog and he felt adrenaline pump through his blood. All the dogs he ever met attacked, hurt, they would fight, they would always fight and humans would scream in the background and Jason would have to attack and tear out their throats or they’d kill him.

“Dick! Down!” Bruce ordered. Jason saw the other dog leap into the air happily jumping up on Bruce like he was the best thing in the world barking happily and whining and rubbing his face and licking his hands. Jason started barking angrily.

The other dog, black of unknown pedigree jumped three feet in the air in surprise.

“Stranger! Stranger! Bruce! Who’s that Bruce?! Who’re you?”

“Dick, sit!” Bruce said firmly in a no nonsense tone. ‘Dick’ gave a whimper, backed away and then sat. His tail was wagging at a mile a minute. Jason kept barking. Who the hell was this, who was he? What did he want? Was he going to attack? He growled baring his teeth. He’d attack first. He’d just have to—

“No.”

He looked up at Bruce and grunted angrily. Who the fuck was this guy?

——

Dick leapt happily extremely pleased to see him. The little black dog was practically doing his flips. It always did lift his heart seeing Dick. They had been together for a long time. Jason was immediately on guard. The dogs started barking and growling, Dick more surprised than anything, Jason instantly defensive. It made sense.

“Sit,” he ordered. Dick reluctantly calmed. His tail was still wagging, excited at the potential playmate. Dick had always been social with other animals. He had been born and trained in a circus as a show dog after all (he had slept with the elephants apparently), but Jason wasn’t ready for that ball of energy yet. He was still injured and afraid although he hid it behind sharp teeth and scary growls.

“What’s all the commotion?”

Bruce looked up. Tommy.

He kept his serious face even though he always wanted to smile when he saw his partner.

Dick broke his sit and ran to Tommy wagging his tail excitedly.

“Hush, Dick.” Tommy ordered sternly.

Dick’s barking instantly ceased, but he was still squirming urgently like a toddler with a secret to tell. Tommy rolled his eyes and petted the little dog on the head. Then he noticed the pit bull in the car. He raised his eyebrow.

“Really, Bruce? Another stray?” 

Judgement, but Bruce wasn’t bothered. Tommy was always critical about how Bruce got attached to strays.

Wordlessly Tommy picked Dick up who only wriggled for a moment before turning and licking Tommy’s face.

“We saw each other moments ago Dickie,” Tommy murmured with some amusement. He looked back at Bruce. Bruce carefully brought Jason out of the car holding him in his arms. He was still a puppy, not yet full grown but getting there, so he was easy enough to hold. He didn’t want to put on a collar, first because Jason didn’t completely trust him yet and second because of the angry scabs and scars around his neck from the collar making a red ring in his fur. 

“He needs medical attention.”

“For free I suppose?” Tommy asked. Dick nipped his chin and his stroked the little mutt’s fur, “Yes, yes it’s all very exciting, isn’t it?” 

“He doesn’t have anyone… no one that I would give him back to at any rate.” Bruce carried Jason towards the house. Jason strained trying to get a good look at Tommy and Dick growling every-so-often.

“Oh, so you stole him? Of course you did.” Tommy sounded more amused, even proud rather than worried. He always had been a bad influence. He followed Bruce inside.

They owned a small veterinary clinic together; they lived on the top floor. It was where all their money and time was spent. Bruce was always the type to bond with animals, especially animals that couldn’t defend themselves. It went back to a childhood trauma when his dog, Ace had defended him from a mugger, but was killed in the end by a stray bullet. Bruce never forgot that dog. He swore to himself he would save any creature that needed help. It wasn’t uncommon for Tommy to come home to a box of kittens or a new stray dog getting cleaned up, their wounds tended and ready for Bruce to find them new and loving owners.

Tommy was a failed doctor; or rather he had gone to medical school, flunked out because he was bored and Bruce wasn’t there and went to Veterinary school instead. His mother had cut him off then and there, but Bruce supported him. Even though Wayne Industries, Bruce’s father’s company had gone up in smoke Bruce, in those days, had been pretty well off, but everything had gone into starting the clinic once all the school fees were paid. He regretted nothing. He was with Bruce, he was happy and his mother was pissed off for life.

“What’s his name then?”

“Jason.”

Tommy smiled as Bruce gently touched Jason trying to calm him, show him he was no harm. He had already won over the pit bull, but Dick and Tommy were a different story.

“Go on and bug Alfred, Dickie,” Tommy ordered, “This one needs care before he can start chasing you around the yard.”

Dick seemed to understand he was being dismissed and went off to find Alfred, the black and white cat that had been in Bruce’s family for years. Those two were the only permanent residence of the house, other than the humans, but Tommy had the feeling they were about to gain a new addition. Jason would be different, an exception to the ‘no keeping strays rule’ Tommy had laid down long ago. Someone had beat that dog hard, hurt him in the worst possible way. They had tried to break the poor creature and he would need someone patient and solid. Someone like Bruce.

Jason was disturbed by the smells of the clinic. He started to struggle in Bruce’s arms snapping his teeth trying to take a chunk out of Bruce’s arm. He was fighting now. That was good, that he still had fight in him. He wasn’t totally cowed by humans, but it wouldn’t do if Bruce lost his arm. Tommy came up and helped Bruce with the struggling dog putting him on the table. 

“Give him a tranquilizer, not too much,” Bruce said, brisk, all business, but undoubtedly worried. Tommy did as told. Soon Jason went limp. He whimpered softly.

Bruce frowned. Jason had been strong until now, but if a dog could be hopeless that was exactly the emotion Jason emulated.

“There, there now lovely,” Tommy stroked his fur. Bruce watched silently. “You’ll be okay, you’re a tough guy, I can tell. Bruce will take care of you. No more hurting, or hunger or loneliness. You’re in the best hands you could be, mine. I’ll fix you and he’ll love you. It’s a good deal.” Bruce hadn’t expected Tommy to… take to Jason so quickly (if at all). Tommy, despite his … affinity for animals took to some and not others. He’d never deny treatment, but if a spoiled or difficult dog came his way he would bitch about it for days. Jason he already had a small loving smile on his lips.

“Let’s see what there is to see pretty boy.”

Bruce was fairly sure Tommy was talking to the dog.

Bruce had thought if Tommy hadn’t been so uninterested in the human body he would have made a superb doctor. As it was, he was a better vet than Bruce. Bruce had skills, knew the books and the procedures inside and out, but Tommy had talent, a knack. He could run his eyes over a dog and know exactly where to start, where to look. Bruce gently held Jason while Tommy ran his fingers over matted fur. Every-so-often Jason would make a sharp squeak of protest.

“These cuts aren’t too bad, but the worst is the damage to his neck from the collar. Infected. Let’s sew him up and put him on antibiotics. Watch him for a few days.” He felt more about the body. His face darkened.

“Yep.”

“Hm?” Bruce raised his eyebrow.

“Someone beat him with a crowbar.” 

Bruce was horrified. He looked ready to grab his bat and find the man who did this and beat him with it.

“A crowbar?” Rage. Bruce got like that sometimes.

“A miracle they didn’t cause broken bones. As it is a few bruised ribs. I’m surprised he wasn’t screaming when you held him in your arms.” 

Bruce petted the dog’s head maybe to calm himself more than Jason.

“It’s okay Bruce.” Their eyes met. Tommy usually didn’t care. He was full of himself and he liked people and things that amused him or pleased him. Alfred he liked because the cat had to be the calmest creature on the planet, the most independent little thing on earth. Dick amused him with his tricks and energy. Even Bruce had something that pleased Tommy to no end and Bruce was only starting to realize what that might mean. Tommy wasn’t usually the one to offer comfort, but he did care—and he liked Jason.

Maybe he saw himself mirrored in the dog. Beaten, bloody, but still ready to fight.

Bruce thought of all the times Tommy had shown up at his house unannounced. Bruce had thought it was arrogance. He thought Tommy saw Bruce as a plaything that could be taken up on a whim, but Bruce was an escape. Bruce was an oasis away from his mother and father.

“Okay, all done,” Tommy said pulling Bruce out of the darker memories of their childhood. Jason’s eyes were open looking up at him.

“He needs a bath, we don’t want his other wounds getting infected.”

Bruce nodded.

Jason was still a little wobbly on his feet from the tranq, so Bruce carried him, carefully lowering him into the warm water. Jason struggled when the water hit his wounds, but Tommy and Bruce were careful. They didn’t aggravate his wounds at all and carefully got rid of the muck and gunk that had accumulated on what turned out to be soft fur. Jason whimpered at their gentle touches. He nosed Tommy’s hand and tentatively licked.

“There’s a good boy, Jay.” Tommy murmured in approval. He lifted his ear and brought out a pet wipe and started cleaning the ears. Jason panted and shivered leaning hard into Tommy’s touch.

Bruce chuckled stroking wet fur, “He likes you.”

“I think we’ve come to understand one another, plus he’s still a bit drugged.”

“Do I need to ask?”

“Yes Bruce,” Tommy said like a martyr, as if he wouldn’t have demanded it if Bruce hadn’t mentioned it, “Yes, we can keep him.”

——

Jason awoke warm and clean and all the hurts were gone and the new smells were blunter and further away. He was in a large basket filled with blankets and pillows. He carefully looked around. 

And froze.

What the fuck was around his neck.

Oh god what the hell was this thing?!

He tried biting the side of the cone, but he couldn’t get his teeth down on the smooth surface.

Shit, shit, shit what the fuck?

“Hi!”

He looked to his left sharply. There was the little black dog from before. He was sitting on the other side of a fence his tail wagging furiously.

“Fuck off!” Jason growled. Other dogs meant fighting. It would be easy to snap the little dog’s neck, but he didn’t really want to.

“Oi!” The black dog yipped, “Rude. I’m Dick. What’s your name? Bruce found you and brought you here and Tommy and him fixed you up and then they put you in there and then Tommy said I wasn’t supposed to bug you because you’re still sick, but I just wanted to know how you’re doing and if you need anything I can get it for you, like bones. Do you like bones? I love bones. If you like them I can get you them I have some buried in the backyard and I don’t mind sharing and I can hop the fence.” 

“Fuck off!!!” Jason barked.

Dick didn’t back off at all. Despite being small he had a force of presence that almost made Jason want to submit.

“It’s okay little Jay.”—Who was HE calling little!?—“I know how it is. You were hurt bad. I won’t bug you, if you don’t want to be bugged, but when you do I love playing so we can play when you’re better and not angry. Don’t worry, Tommy and Bruce will help, Tommy and Bruce are great. Especially Bruce he’sreallygreatandhegivesmebonesandcuddlesandwalksandhedoesn’tmindwhenIsleeponhisbed.”

That tail was wagging again. Eager little fuck.

Jason pulled himself up. He was still growling under his breath, but Dick didn’t seem put off at all. He stared on the other side of his fence, confident that the younger bigger dog wouldn’t be able to hurt him even if he wanted to. Dick pressed his nose against the fence sniffing as soon as Jason was close enough. Jason sniffed back wearily. There was no fear or anger or adrenaline. No rage and bloodlust. Dick was genuinely happy to see him and he felt himself calm down a little more. 

“You smell nice Jay,” Dick whimpered pressing his nose hard against the fence desperately wanting to sniff him. “Can I come over? I can jump the—” 

“No!” Jason snarled and backed away.

“Okay, it’s okay Jay,” Dick said. His tail wag had slowed marginally, “I’ll go get Bruce, you like Bruce right? Cause he’s great—or Tommy. He’s okay too. Hedoesn’tletmesleeponhisbedthoughbuthelikeskisses.” 

Before Jason could respond the little black dog had gone off like a shot. He heard faint yipping and then the second human was at the gate. The one that had spoken soft and low to him in comforting tones, but he wasn’t Bruce and Jason wasn’t sure about that. He snarled.

—— 

“Tut, tut puppy.” Tommy said with some amusement, “You’ve got really bad manners for a house guest. Good boy, Dickie. You go and play, this one’s not ready yet. Shoo now. Go Dick.”

The little dog ran off to play in the backyard. Tommy looked down at the cautious pit bull. 

“Don’t worry boy, I won’t hurt you. You’ve got the shit kicked out of you enough for one lifetime.” He opened the gate and stepped through. Jason lunged and bit down hard onto Tommy’s leather gloved hand.

“Ferocious little thing, aren’t you? No.”

He glared at the dog. Jason tugged angrily at the glove.

“No.” He didn’t raise his voice. He didn’t need to. Jason needed to learn what was acceptable, but he didn’t need to be screamed at.

Jason let go and barked in frustration. He shook and pawed at the cone. Tommy snickered. “For your own good. Come on now, Jason. I have something for you.” He stood and reached over. A bowl full of food, that would get the puppy at his best.

Jason sniffed and panted and looked torn between distrust and hunger.

“I gave you some fluids while you were under, but I’m sure you’re still hungry, eh pup? You gonna be a good boy for me?”

Jason lay down reluctantly showing submission.

“Alright, there’s a nice boy, here you go, don’t say your uncle Tommy never gave you anything.” He laid down the bowl and Jason gobbled it down.

Tommy watched the dog eat staying down on his level. He reached over. Jason angrily snapped at his fingers growling.

“Oh, I see how it is you little street rat, but that’s not going to cut it, you’ll have to share with Dickie and that one won’t get the message at your tough guy attitude. You don’t wanna fight with Dickie. He may look like a squirt, but he grew up with lions and tigers and bears. He knows how to take care of a big lug like you,” He said affectionately. He didn’t try to pet the dog again, this wasn’t the time to start training. Not until he and Bruce had gone over it with each other. They both had to be unified and not confuse Jason otherwise they would just frustrate him. 

Jason gobbled down the rest of his food. He already looked better, clean, fed, patched up. He stared at Tommy looking unsure.

“I know the way to a dog’s heart is through his stomach, don’t play coy with me pretty boy.” He held out his hand. Jason carefully moved closer and sniffed. He licked Tommy’s knuckles.

“Good boy, you’re a good boy Jason, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Eventually Jason crawled into his lap, he was tense, but the dog seemed… hopeful. Acceptance and gentleness were probably new to the poor thing. Tommy carefully flipped him. Jason yipped in surprise and tried to struggle away, but Tommy held him firm and started rubbing his belly in slow circles. 

Jason grunted, confused for a moment, but decided he liked it. He relaxed and kicked his leg once in appreciation as the human’s hand went up and down his tummy. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it pretty boy? Just wait, you think I’m nice? Bruce acts tough, but he’ll spoil you rotten. There’s more where this comes from, you can count on it.”

——

Dick and Jason’s first play date was …

Bruce took about fifty pictures on his phone. Tommy figured that meant Bruce thought it was adorable. The gate had been lifted and Dick (of course), made the first move. He entered Jason’s room and he was the embodiment of energy and excitement. He made a beeline to Jason sniffing at his nose. Jason stiffened unsure of what to do. He had grown even bigger. Dick craned his neck up to sniff his ear. Jason started sniffing as well.

“So far so good, Dad.” Tommy smirked. Bruce was filming and only grunted in response. Alfred was high above looking down from the computer desk.

Suddenly Dick barked and jumped back. Jason tensed, he was ready to lunge. Dick was springing back and then running forward. Jason wasn’t catching the hint.

“He wants you to chase him doofus,” Tommy rolled his eyes. “Dickie, don’t be such a tease.” 

Bruce gave him a dirty look and Tommy smiled at him smugly.

Jason leapt forward and then back. Dick yipped excitedly and then ran in a quick circle zooming around the room. He stopped dead when he realized Jason wasn’t following. He bounced forward trying to intimidate Jason. Jason backed away, unsure.

“He’s a pipsqueak, assert your dominance pretty boy,” Tommy encouraged, “He wants it.”

“They’re playing Tommy, they aren’t—”

Tommy was about to interrupt with an obvious innuendo aimed at Bruce, but Jason got there first. He barked in quick succession. Dick pranced in excitement and did another circle around the room. This time Jason was at his tail. Just when the bigger dog was about to catch him he did a flip and landed on the other side. He nipped the pit bull’s tail and ran in a circle again.

“God that’s cute…” Tommy muttered. Jason finally caught the little mutt and started trying to pin him. Dick easily wriggled free, nipped his ear and then was going in his circle again. Jason followed happily panting.

“Taken in already, the big galoot,” Tommy grinned and quickly glanced at Bruce who couldn’t have looked happier (well, for Bruce at any rate). “They remind me of us.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I’m always chasing your tail and you’re always slipping away at the last moment.” Tommy caught his hand. Bruce looked up. They stared at one another. A silent conversation. Tommy moved in before it ended, before Bruce could tell him yes or no. It was now or never and he wanted to kiss Bruce at least once. 

The dogs were suddenly on them and they were on the ground because Jason had pushed in the right spot or Tommy was weak in the knees. Their lips were touching and the dogs were bouncing on them and—

And Bruce was responding!

He pulled back and Bruce’s lips were replaced with Jason’s tongue.

“Stop that, come on, you’re both cramping my style, jeez.” He wrapped his arms around Jason rubbing his belly. Dick did a backflip and then rushed into Bruce’s arms. Bruce caught him and gently stroked his fur. He had that quiet look on his face. Just the slightest upward angle of his mouth informed Tommy he couldn’t have been more pleased.

Tommy leaned forward and kissed Bruce’s cheek, “Forget the ‘no strays’ rule. We can have a whole litter if I can get to third base.”

Bruce chuckled, “I’ll hold you to it.”

“Of course you will.”

“What about Tim for our third dog?”

“I swear to Christ Bruce, we don’t actually need another dog.”

“We should get a girl too, Stephanie is a nice name.”

“Bruce.”

“And then Damian for our fifth?”

“You’re not funny.”

“We should get more cats too, Alfred’s probably lonely.”

“You can become a crazy cat lady if you want, but I expect sex if we’re having this many babies.”

“Barbara and Cassandra—maybe Stephanie should be a cat.”

“Stephanie can be an eggplant for all I care.”

“Hm, we wouldn’t really have time to take care of them all…”

“Dick can take care of them, he likes that sort of thing. Come here or I swear to God—”

——

“What the fuck are they doing?”

“Licking,” Dick answered. He licked Jason’s cheek as a demonstration.

Jason nuzzled against him. They were curled up together on the couch. Their humans had gone off into the other room and closed the door, jerks.

“Licking?”

“Yep, Tommy likes licking and you saw how he was licking Bruce. He always wants to lick Bruce (cause Bruce is pretty great, I like licking Bruce too).” 

“Ah. Should we?”

“What?”

“Lick?”

“If you like.”

Dick licked his cheek again Jason spooned against him and licked the top of his head.

He finally had a family. He was finally safe.


End file.
